


I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Holidays, Kissing, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Before he thought it through, Brandon's foot launched out to kick Santa in the shin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 December 2016  
> Word Count: 1173  
> Written for: [FemSlash Advent Calendar :: Dead of Winter 2016](http://fsac.shatterstorm.net/yule2016/)  
> Recipient: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Prompt: Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana catching Lena kissing Santa  
> Summary: Before he thought it through, Brandon's foot launched out to kick Santa in the shin.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Brandon is 6yo and the twins are 5yo.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "The Fosters," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Blazing Elm Entertainment, Nitelite Entertainment, Nuyorican Productions, Prodco, and ABC Family. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "The Fosters," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This idea came about in a skype convo with SPL a few days back. I quietly copied and pasted our convo into a text document and told Shatterpath that I wanted to snag the Christmas Eve slot in the calendar to write this for SPL. I'm so proud of myself for keeping this quiet all this time and then having a nice long family piece for her. Merry Christmas, bb, you more than earned this present.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)

Brandon woke up to the sound of something thumping into the wall. He scrubbed at his eyes, grumpy from being woken up, but curious about what happened. What if Mommy or Mama was hurt? And then he remembered what night it was. His eyes grew big as he realized that he could _finally_ see Santa Claus. He waited what felt like forever before slipping out of his bed. Slippers and robe on for warmth, he tiptoed out of his bedroom and headed for Jesus' room first. Jesus hated to be woken up, so he'd need more time than Mariana. As expected, Jesus grumbled and groused until he heard the word "presents." Brandon left him to get up, wandering into Mariana's room next.

"Mari," he whispered, leaning close to her. "Wake up, Mari. Santa's here." Her eyes instantly shot open and she parted her lips, but Brandon held a hand over her mouth. "Shh! If he hears us, we might not get any presents at all. You hafta be quiet, 'kay?"

Mariana giggled softly and nodded her head, eyes shining with excitement. He helped her into her robe and slippers, then they went to find Jesus, who was coming out of his bedroom. Brandon tiptoed down the steps first, Mariana behind him, and Jesus bringing up the rear. They got about a third of the way down, but far enough to see into the living room. The tree was glittering from all of the lights and tinsel, and they could hear Mama singing along with the Christmas carols.

Jesus noticed the movement a split second before Mariana and leaned forward to press his hand to his sister's mouth. As Brandon registered Santa coming into the living room, he stilled and waited for Mariana's screech. She loved Santa more than both her brothers combined. But she was quiet, eyes so wide, he thought they might fall out of her head. He grinned and turned around again to see Mama coming into the living room with a cup of something to drink.

"Well, hello there, Santa," she said.

They could barely hear her, but they leaned closer to the bannister to catch the whole conversation. How did Mama know Santa?

"Ho ho ho, young lady," Santa replied, standing after setting out all the presents in his bag. He turned to face Mama and took her cup, setting it on the coffee table. "Have you been a good girl this year? Or is Santa going to have to punish you?"

Mama's warm chuckle wafted up to the trio of kids, making them feel safe and happy. Mama's laugh always did that.

"I guess that's up to you, Santa," she replied, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hmm, I believe you've been very good this year. So good, in fact, that you deserve a special gift."

Santa leaned in to kiss Mama then. Brandon stared and felt his heart break in his chest, followed by anger. He stormed past his siblings and headed straight for Mommy and Mama's bedroom. He flung the door open, ready to tattle on Mama. But Mommy wasn't there. Confused and angry, Brandon stalked down the stairs and went right up to Santa, who was _still_ kissing Mama. Before he thought it through, Brandon's foot launched out to kick Santa in the shin.

"You stop kissing Mama! Only Mommy can do that!"

Santa howled with pain, and the sound was familiar somehow, but he didn't care. This wasn't fair. Mama was supposed to love and kiss Mommy, not Santa.

"Brandon, honey, no," Mama said, reaching for him. "It's not what you think, I promise."

"No!" he replied, struggling against her, tears welling in his eyes. "I don't like you anymore. You kissed Santa! Mommy's gonna cry!"

Santa looked up at Brandon and tried to put a hand on his shoulder. "Brandon--"

He pulled away. "You're naughty, Santa! I don't like you anymore either! And I'll make sure Jesus and Mari don't, too."

"B, don't say that. It's not nice."

Brandon paused then. Only Mommy called him that. But the angry tears kept falling. "You're supposed to be nice, Santa."

"Brandon, baby, it's Mom." Santa reached up and tugged at his hat, lifting it and his white hair off, then pulled his beard down under his chin. It was…

"Mommy?"

He stood there for a minute, just staring at her. He didn't even feel it when Mama let go of him. Why was Mommy in Santa's clothes?

She moved to sit on the couch and beckoned him closer. As he moved closer, Mama pointed to the stairs. Mommy nodded, then Mama went to get Jesus and Mariana. They came back to sit on the couch between Mama and Mommy.

"Mommy, are you Santa?" Mariana asked softly.

"Not exactly, Mariana," she replied. "But he asked me to do him a favor tonight because he's really busy and got behind on delivering presents. He brought them to me and let me borrow one of his spare suits so I could put out your presents for you."

"Did Mama know you were pretending to be Santa?"

"Yes, I did," Mama said with a smile. "But you three were supposed to be asleep."

"Brandon woke us up," Jesus grumbled. "I was sleeping like a good boy."

"I heard a thump in the hallway. I thought one of you got hurt. And then I saw Santa and woke them up so they could see him, too."

"And you got mad that Mama was kissing someone that wasn't me?" Mommy asked. When Brandon nodded, she laughed softly and hugged him tightly. "Oh, baby, Mama and I love each other very much. I'm sorry we upset you, but I think you need to apologize to Mama for what you said to her."

"But--"

"I know you were upset, but it wasn't nice to yell at her like that either."

Brandon pouted, knowing she was right. Tears stung in his eyes again as he stood up and went to stand by Mama. "I'm sorry, Mama. I still like you."

"Apology accepted, honey," she said, pulling him into a hug. She kissed the top of his head, then pulled the twins into the hug, too. "I love all three of you so much. I'm sorry if us helping Santa upset any of you."

"And I'm sorry, too," Mommy added, as she joined the hug. The five of them snuggled close for a moment before she spoke again. "And now, it's time for all of us to get some sleep. Santa said he'd stop by to get the costume back. If he finds us up, he might take away all of our presents."

That got the three kids up and moving. They gave hugs and kisses to their mothers, then dutifully headed upstairs to go back to sleep. Mama and Mommy took a little longer before they headed upstairs to check on their kids and go to bed. They knew that they wouldn't get a whole lot of sleep before it was time for presents again.


End file.
